The Forbidden Adonis
by SunsetFlare
Summary: What if Percy was a little more attractive? You would be suprised how much it changes everything. Aphrodite takes intrest in the Son of Poseidon. Possibly Harem.Everyone falls for Percy. Narrarated by Aphrodite,Percy,and Annabeth. M for language and possible lemon. Rick Riordan owns PJO and characters. HOO never happens. Piper still there though,less deaths on the good side.
1. That Funny Feeling

**I am deeply sorry to say my dear friend SunsetFire, and his mother, were killed in a car crash in August. I am honoring him by bringing his last ideas to life. He left this account to me, because he knew of my ambition to become a writer of a sort.**

**I will not be continuing his _story Immortality doesn't change everything_, because I do not know the plot and I do not want to insult SunsetFire's memory. I bring to you _The Forbidden Adonis_, one of SunsetFire's last ideas he wished to put on the site. He was my best-friend, and I bring you this story and another which will soon be published.**

**I'm sorry it's short I just tried to write as SunsetFire did, and I'm still learning his techniques. Be on the look out for his other soon to be published story: _Born a God_.**

**Introducing _The Forbidden Adonis_ Chapter One: _That Funny Feeling_**

* * *

APHRODITE

She daresay she had never felt this feeling before. It was… intense. It was like love, but, 50 times more powerful.

And she definitely knew what love was, she was the goddess of it, she was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. You see it started around August in 1997. She felt this pull, this need to visit Manhattan.

It had her panting, the attraction and lust she felt from that spot was overwhelming. She wanted to, no _needed _to see what was causing that feeling. When she got to Manhattan, she was definitely not expecting the feeling to lead to the hospital, not to mention that the feeling had led her to a baby.

A newborn in fact, but, it was the most gorgeous baby she had ever seen. He had a beautiful tuft of ebony hair that fell perfectly over the most amazing emerald eyes; they shifted from pure green to the color of the sea.

She could tell he was a demi-god. He radiated pure power and beauty. Aphrodite shrouded herself in mist, enough mist to fog even the clearest eyed mortals' eyes, and posed as a nurse.

When she entered the mother's room she had one goal in mind: find out who this child is. She saw the last name on the "I'm a boy" sticker. Jackson.

"Do you have any idea what to name this boy?" Aphrodite asked his mother, Sally Jackson.

"Perseus. Perseus Samuel Jackson." Sally replied dreamily as she held out her arms to take him.

"Wonderful name." Aphrodite commented as she vowed silently to herself to watch this boy as he grew up. Ancient laws be damned… she would be in his favor.

Because this Jackson boy was someone that would grow up to be the most handsome man in history. She could just tell he would be more attractive than Narcissus, Adonis, and Hercules combined.

"You know, I think I'll call him Percy." She told Sally as she handed him over.

"Percy… yes that will work, thank you miss." Sally replied gratefully.

And Aphrodite left, back to Olympus, to watch Percy grow, every second he lived she watched him, then came the day at the museum…

* * *

**In memory of SunsetFire an awesome writer, and a wonderful friend. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I promise to try and make it longer.**

**~SunsetFlare**

**(I couldn't keep his username, but I wanted to keep a part of him here)**


	2. A Muesum And A Minotaur

Percy

Percy was having an awful day. Maybe it was the fan girls, maybe it was Nancy Bobofit. Maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that his algebra teacher gave him her number, told him to 'call her' and turned into an evil hag when he rejected her.

Oh it was just splendid. And wasn't it just freaking wonderful that his Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, shouted, "What ho, Percy!" and threw him a pen.

Apparently, this 30 cent ballpoint pen was going to save his life by destroying the lovesick monster behind him. But, as he took off the pen (It just felt right to do so), a 3 foot long, shimmering bronze sword grew in his hands.

It cast off a beautiful glow, with its leather grip and deadly blade, Percy felt invincible with it. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he turned around and swung.

The sword past by her shoulders, severing her deformed head from her body, half-way threw her neck, the creature which was once Mrs. Dodds, became a pile of yellow dust.

Percy walked outside and went to hand the paraplegic Latin teacher.

"Here you go sir," Percy said holding his hand out.

"Oh no you keep it Percy, you do seem to run out of writing utensils rather quickly don't you?" he replied smiling.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whooped your ass," Nancy Bobofit yelled at Percy.

Mr. Brunner gave her a stern look.

"Who's Mrs. Kerr?" Percy asked his best friend Grover as they got back on the school bus.

"Our algebra teacher duh," he replied as he munched on an apple.

"What? Mrs. Dodds is our algebra teacher," Percy said cautiously, he didn't need anybody thinking he was a loon.

"No, I think your just running a fever or something; Mrs. Kerr's our teacher, No Mrs. Dodds. Ever." Grover replied staring at Percy as if he'd grown an extra eye.

Percy's mind was messing with him. This hallucination about the non-existent Mrs. Dodds was driving him insane. He started getting in fights (which he always won of course) and yelling at random people for annoying him, he rejected swooning girls left and right, because apparently, anger is hot. Especially on him.

You see, Percy didn't want to be this way, he just was. He was taller than most kids his age, had a perfect tan, blinding white teeth, emerald to sea green eyes, and was extremely strong and muscular. Ebony locks framed his face in a perfect manor, and his voice was like silk, always melodious, always deep like the ocean.

He was already beginning to have a 6-pack, and the fact that he was the fastest, most athletic guy at Yancy Academy was not helping.

So his mother got a letter, telling them that Percy Jackson would not be allowed to return to Yancy next year.

One night when he was going to ask Mr. Brunner a question on Greek mythology, he heard Grover talking with the Latin teacher. Now he wasn't an eavesdropper, but, it's kind of hard to tune someone out when their talking about you.

"I'm afraid sir, his aura's becoming extremely strong, and I just don't know what to think. He attracted a Kindly One to the school-"Grover said franticly

"I am very aware of the Kindly One here Grover, I handed Percy the tool to defend himself. Although, the fact that he can see through the amount of Mist I've used to try and wipe his memory, is interesting. He still remembers Mrs. Dodds, the Kindly One." Mr. Brunner replied.

Percy had heard enough, he hurled his pencil with amazing accuracy and speed towards the other end of the hallway, and sprinted, but he still caught a glimpse of a tall horse like body from the shadows.

Percy tried to forget what he had heard, but it just wasn't that easy. So when he got on the Greyhound with Grover to Manhattan, he was relieved. But Grover looked worried, so Percy finally couldn't take holding back anymore.

"Looking for the Kindly One?" Percy asked innocently.

"What!?" Grover asked franticly, cowering behind a Sprite can.

Percy explained what he overheard. He handed Percy a fancy card and Percy said a few harsh words which he immediately regretted. Grover looked terrified (Not at Percy's words), which if possible, his look of panic increased when the bus's engine went out.

They got off of the bus, and Percy noticed three old ladies knitting giant socks. They looked straight at him and the middle one cut the string, he swore he heard the shears from across the highway. Grover made a kind of gesture after muttering incoherent nonsense in which Percy only caught a few words.

_6__th__ grade, never past 6__th__ grade._

He looked at Percy as if already picking out the type of flowers would look best on his coffin. Percy promised Grover he would let him come on the walk to Percy's apartment. This of course, was a promise Percy didn't keep.

His mom was there when he got home; she demanded details of the school year. And surprised him when she announced they were going to Montauk. That night was a happy one for Percy; they sat around the campfire as she told stories of her parent's and his father.

Percy had heard the story a thousand times, but, he never got tired of hearing it. He knew that despite his mother's persistence that he had not, his father had visited him as an infant. He could remember a warm glow, and a faint smile.

That evening, Percy had nightmares. One of a beautiful woman who kept changing crying, one of a teenager with a long scar and an evil smile betraying people, and one of an eagle and a horse fighting to the death.

And then of course, Grover showed up, with shag carpet pants and hooves. Okay, fur and hooves, his mother went frantic hopping into the car with them and slamming on the gas pedal driving to a camp his father wanted him to go to.

Then the bull dude showed up.

"Go Percy Go! You see that pine tree and big house, get there and you will be safe, don't worry about me!" Percy's mother screamed at him.

Then the car flipped. All Percy could think was I_ Oh, haven't I just been blessed with the greatest luck_.

Grover was unconscious; he grabbed Grover and carried him up the hill with his mom. Percy's mom set Grover in the grass as Percy himself went after the beast.

God the dude reeked. He smelt like someone had left a colossal sized turkey sandwich in their gym locker, and forgot about it for a year. He had on a pair of Fruit of the Loom tight white underwear, which almost made him comical, until you looked up and saw the snout, the nose ring, and the horns.

It was the Minotaur. He grabbed Percy's mother (who was tending to Grover) and she dissolved in a flash of golden light. Percy roared in agony and rage as he set his fury on the creature in front of him, he would pay for taking Percy's mother, but he would NOT take away Grover too.

He launched himself at the Minotaur, which was momentarily confused at something coming at _it _than the other way around, which was usually how things worked.

Percy jumped up the beast's snout, and landed on its neck. He kicked the creature in the face, and pulled with all of his might on the head pounding on it with his fists, screaming in rage and hatred, and held on for dear life.

Then he realized the Minotaur was too stupid to back up into a tree and squish him. He gripped the horns and pulled with all his might, they both popped off, and the bull gave a yelp in pain. Percy took a horn in one hand and uncapped his sword with the other; he stabbed the horn into the heart and, the sword into the neck of the monster.

And just like that, the Minotaur was dead. His yellow dust flying in the wind and rain. Percy shoved both horns into his coat pockets, capped his pen and made his way towards Grover. He scooped him up in his arms easily and made his way towards the big blue house, a single tear running down his cheek.

As he walked up he saw a familiar looking man riding a white stallion, or rather _was _the white stallion, and a pretty girl with blonde hair curled like a princess'.

Percy set Grover down on the porch swing that was creaking with the rain, turned and grabbed some grass from the ground and placed it on Grover's lips the green blades gently leaning in his mouth as he unconsciously munched on the grass.

He turned and sat in a chair and passed out, exhausted.

The last thing Percy heard was:

"He's the one, he has to be! Did you see how he took down the Minotaur?" a beautiful voice asked excitedly.

"Hush Annabeth," a recognizable voice said.

"Mr. Brunner?" Percy barley whispered.


	3. Initiation Ceromony Gone Wrong

Annabeth

She was amazed to say the least. That boy, had singlehandedly taken down the Minotaur.

Oh he was magnificent, tearing off the horns, stabbing the heart and neck, using the Minotaur's face as a springboard… Not even Luke could have done that, and that was saying something.

There was also the fact that he had picked up Grover in his arms like he was the lightest thing in the world, which has got to be a difficult task because the satyr can eat.

He sprinted here with Grover in his arms and a look of being lost, she knew that look well, she wore it often when she was on the run.

He was gorgeous, he had to be a son of Aphrodite, but he fought to well… He was a couple of inches taller than Annabeth, with beautiful emerald eyes that shone with anger and sadness. He had brilliant white teeth and raven colored locks that framed his eyes perfectly.

She only heard him say one sentence, but his voice was so soft and velvety, she felt strength coursing through _her_ as if his voice was a stimulant.

And the way he took care of Grover's needs before his own showed he was a good man. His shirt was ripped under his jacket; she hated to admit it but, the guy's abs were more muscular than Luke's. Though it wasn't nasty like steroids, it looked all naturally formed.

Annabeth also hated to admit that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his chest and arms. She was hopeful because he looked around twelve, although his face was starting to define. She loathed herself for thinking these thoughts, she was a daughter of Athena, and she needed nobody.

But he _has_ to be the one. The one who will finally take her on a quest. So she nursed him back to health listening to him talk in his dreams.

Even his sleep voice was melodious and she found herself drinking in every word he subconsciously said.

What was this about his aura attracting a Kindly One? Or the fact that the Kindly One took an interest in him? Annabeth couldn't believe it when the dream boy, Perseus Jackson, as Chiron had told her, said that he saw through Chiron's mist.

At first she thought he was lying, and then she remembered you can't lie when you're asleep. She nearly giggled with excitement when she learned that she had the task of getting him new clothes on.

Although her moment of happiness was short lived. She learned that the Aphrodite cabin had the actual work of getting his old shirt and jacket off; she just got to tug on the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

The Aphrodite girls were all awing and actually applauding his well-defined chest and arms, most complaining about him being a possible brother, as they could not date him.

Annabeth was still happy she got to see him completely bare chested though. Then cursed herself for thinking those thoughts of a future relationship.

When he woke up few times, his sea green orbs would gaze at her and pierce her soul. She questioned him, only to find he knew next to nothing, just like her.

When Grover walked him to Mr. D, and they were introduced, he smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. She made up a bullshit lie about him drooling when he sleeps (which he did nothing of the sort) and ran off.

Then Chiron led him to her (after the tour) so she could escort him around camp.

So she showed him around and when they got to the Hermes cabin, Annabeth blushed a light pink as Luke addressed Percy and herself.

It was when she looked between the two of them that she noticed all of Luke's flaws.

His scar makes him look evil when he smiles, he's seven years older than me, he's too bitter, he thinks the gods have turned on us, he gets lazy a lot, he's always moody… Just to name a few.

When they got out Percy looked right at her.

"Thank You, Annabeth," he said in a solemn tone.

She gave him a quizzical look. "For what," she asked hopeful for an unknown reason.

"Well for one thing, you nursed me back to health, and another thing, you didn't immediately go after me. Forgive me for my lack of modesty, but, most girls our age pester me about my 'hotness'. You see I have a rule: Wait a month, if their decent, try your luck. So far I have never had that rule work." He replied looking at Annabeth, waiting for her reply.

"Well you're okay looking I guess…" she lied.

Then he did something that surprised her. As well as took her breath away…

He hugged her.

It was a good-natured friendly hug, but it sent shocks up her spine and left her panting a bit.

"Thank You! That's what I keep on telling the girls at school, that I look average. But, they just don't listen! You have just made my day!" he exclaimed.

"Oh…yeah…OK…" Annabeth stuttered.

Percy positively beamed at her, and she returned a shy smile.

Annabeth then took it upon herself to teach him about why monsters disintegrate and such.

"-and that's why Mrs. Dodds, the Fur- the Kindly One, turned into yellow dust when you decapitated her," she finished.

"How do you know about Mrs. Dodds?" Percy questioned her.

"You talk when you sleep," Annabeth responded.

"You almost called her a Fury?" he asked.

"You shouldn't call them that, names are powerful things. Even here." She answered.

"Seriously, can we say _anything_ without it thundering!?" he asked exasperated. "Why do I have to stay in cabin 11 anyway? There are plenty of empty cabins, or less cramped ones!" Percy continued.

"You can't choose a cabin. It depends on who your parents are. For example, my mother is Athena." Annabeth said. "And don't say who your mother is, I already know. You have a god for a father. You have ADHD, your battle reflexes, and dyslexia, because your mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek. You would not be here if you didn't have godly blood, much less take the food of the gods, or killing one of Hades' worst monsters." She continued. She had had this talk many times. It just got annoying having to repeat it sometimes.

"Oh look, a newbie!" Clarisse yelled.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed, "Why don't you go polish your stupid spear or something?"

"Sure Princess, so I can run you through it during Capture the Flag."

"_Erre es korakas" _Annabeth yelled. (Go to the crows)

"We'll destroy you," Clarisse told her, but she seemed uncertain. She turned towards Percy who was sitting down indian-style, clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes closed. "Who's the Newbie?"

Suddenly he stood up to his full height; he was maybe an inch taller than Clarisse.

"Percy Jackson, and I take it you are from the _I smell awful and I'm proud _cabin, because you reek almost as bad as the Minotaur."

Clarisse gaped at Percy, clearly trying to process his beauty, his voice, his height, his nerve, his everything.

She looked pained when she said it, "We have an initiation ceremony for newbie's"

She approached Percy trying to take him down. In one swift movement, he bent down and took a rock from the ground, and threw it with awing force and accuracy towards Clarisse's eye.

While she dropped to the ground in pain, Percy sprinted towards Annabeth, (who was still watching) picked her up bridal style and sped off towards the Big House.

But, one of Clarisse's goons grabbed Annabeth's shoe. His head whipped around and stared at her with an unknown level of ferocity. Then all hell broke loose.

Water from the nearby bathroom shot at the henchwoman with such compressed power it made her, her fellow henchwoman, and Clarisse fly twenty feet from where they stood.

It surrounded Percy and Annabeth, but miraculously, they didn't get wet. Percy resumed towards sprinting towards the Big House with Annabeth still in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble between you and Clarisse," he told her as he set her down on the porch, "What are you thinking?"

Annabeth still exhilarated from being cradled by Percy as they had ran from Clarisse, was speechless for a moment.

"The only thing I'm thinking is that I want you on my team for capture the flag." She told him.

It was half true. She just couldn't stop thinking about how amazing she felt in his arms, how he she could feel his muscles working like a machine through his shirt, how he had thought of her first.

Was she falling for the mysterious unclaimed Percy Jackson?


	4. Damn

Note that Aphrodite's chapters will always be short. At least until Percy gets older. _ Born a God _will be published sometime late November or early December. This story will be taking you through books 1-5. No HOO, but some characters from it.

Aphrodite

Oh had she been watching her champion grow. And the least thing she could say was that she was impressed.

I mean seriously, the boy killed the Minotaur, and at age 12. Some might say that Aphrodite became something of a stalker towards young Percy Jackson, maybe somewhat obsessed with the youth, but she knew, oh she knew, that he would be a great investment.

He was so brave and smart, and so loyal to. She knew what effect he had on women, even her soon to be ex-lover's child, Clarisse, had shown attraction.

Aphrodite had guessed what had made Perseus so attractive and captivating, but it was just a theory. She would test it with Athena, but Percy was hers, and even though Aphrodite may be dominant in the plane of love, she did NOT want to even THINK of the plan Athena might cook up to take him away.

She would make a routine of watching him for 2 hours every day. One in the morning, one at night.

Most of her day she would spend thinking about him, and her, and daydreaming about how he would look when he was 16.

She had devised a strategy worthy of Athena. She would play the _Oh I'm so misunderstood, everyone thinks I'm shallow and self-absorbed_ card.

That was the key to break the toughest demi-gods barrier. (Or mortal) Even the most icy, isolated, distant man would crumble with that move.

Then, she would amp up her maximum lust-o-meter and make herself irresistible, although they'd have to be alone, far away from civilization, or every man within a 100 mile radius would come running.

Oh it'll be wonderful. After all, Aphrodite was the goddess of love, and she could make _miracles _when it came to consummating a relationship. Although, she mused, she doubted he would need it.

The way he had sprinted that far with an extra weight, and hadn't even broken a sweat, showed he had _great_ stamina. And she could work with that.

She had been imagining what their children would look like, when the door burst open to find a very, _very_, angry Athena heaving as if she had just run a marathon.

"Aphrodite. _Why in Zeus' name are you stalking my daughter!?_" she yelled as she marched towards the unflinching love goddess.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Athena; your children can never really love, so I don't pay attention to them. Much less meddle in their _pathetic _love lives." Aphrodite replied applying blush to her already perfect cheeks.

"Then WHY has your T.V. been trained on Annabeth all the time-" she stopped midsentence as she turned towards the T.V. "Who is that magnificent creature," she asked dreamily as she dragged herself to the T.V.

Aphrodite's head snapped up as she dropped her make-up. She had been watching Percy, when Athena came in.

"That's, that's a figment of your imagination." Aphrodite lied through her teeth. One word going in and out of her head, _Damn!_

The love-sick wisdom goddess turned towards Aphrodite.

"This. This is why you've been watching my daughter. Is she connected to that, that, salivatingly gorgeous human being?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the screen.

Aphrodite didn't answer.

Slowly the gears in Athena's head began to turn; she realized that this was being kept a secret from her.

"I'll get him first," she said mischievously.

Aphrodite finally voiced the new word in her head.

"Shit"


	5. Chats With ScarFace

Percy

Annabeth showed Percy a few more places as he was constantly apologizing for the minor conflict with Clarisse.

"You need to see the Oracle." She told him.

Percy decided to ignore the comment. Something about the word _oracle_ sounded familiar.

Soon they came to the lake and watched the still waters, when the river women appeared.

Percy waved to the river lady's, only to have an annoyed Annabeth yank him by the back of his shirt away from them.

"Naiads. Don't encourage them; they're awful flirts." She said in an agitated tone.

"Guess I'll have to except that. My father is a god. How glorious," he sighed, "So I'm stuck here right?"

"No, you could leave. But, you would be hounded by monsters on every turn, and, you have to have special permission to leave Camp."

"I'm assuming some kind of magic protects the camp from monsters."

"Pretty Much. Only practice monsters and practical joke monsters can get here."

"Some cruel joke," he muttered, "What's that?" Percy asked as he pointed at a leather cord around Annabeth's neck.

"Hmm?" she replied, obviously deep in thought.

"That necklace," he said.

She pulled it out, "This is my camp necklace. Every year we survive we get another bead; I've been here five years, so I have five beads."

He nodded at this noticing the ring on it as well, but deciding not to ask about it.

"Well I'm hungry," Percy stated.

"Go on, I'll catch you later," Annabeth replied as they parted.

Percy couldn't help but notice Cabin 11's resemblance to each other: the mischievous smiles and the upturned eyebrows, Luke had the looks too, but the scar ruined the image.

"Stole you some toiletries," Luke said tossing Percy a bag.

"Thanks," Percy said, catching it and placing it in his small corner, "Your dad's Hermes?"

"Yeah, god of messengers, merchants, thieves, travelers, anyone who uses the roads." Luke said

"You ever met your dad?"

"Once"

That was the end of that conversation.

"Annabeth mentioned I needed to see an 'oracle', and when I got here she said I was 'the one'. What on earth does that mean?" Percy asked Luke.

"Annabeth was told that she would be taken on a quest by someone special. She likes to believe any new camper, is the 'special one'. Don't worry about it though, besides, it's dinnertime." He replied.

A conch horn sounded in the distance, and cabin 11 lined up, marched towards the pavilion, and sat down at their table.

"To the Gods," Chiron toasted.

The campers repeated the toast and eyed the food that was laid out by the Wood Nymphs.

Percy stared blankly at the goblet he had in his hand.

"Speak to it, whatever you want, and non-alcoholic of course," Luke spoke to him.

"Cherry Coke"

Percy took a sip, it tasted fine.

"Blue Cherry Coke"

"Ahhh," Percy sighed in content as he drank a toast to his mother.

"Here you go Percy," Luke said handing him a piece brisket.

Percy noticed everyone was dropping the best food into the fire.

"Burnt offerings to the Gods," Luke murmured in Percy's ear, "They like how it smells"

Percy gave him a weird look, thinking: _Why the hell would mighty all powerful beings like the smell of burning food, really though?_

Percy watched as Luke offered food to Hermes, and wished he could know what name to say.

He pleaded for an answer and threw a piece of the brisket into the fire. It smelled glorious; he almost believed one could live off of that smoke.

Chiron got everyone's attention as Mr. D spoke, "Hello brats. Capture the Flag is Friday, and the Ares cabin currently holds the laurels. Personally, I don't care. And we have a new camper, Peter Johnson."

Chiron started muttering to him.

"Right, Percy Jackson. Hurrah and all that. Now go to the campfire."

The campfire was great, Percy finally felt home. He didn't realize how drained he had been until he laid down. He fell asleep almost instantly.

**Note that each FF chapter will stand for one chapter in the book, most likely anyway. So there will be roughly twenty chapters left, so stay tuned until the next chapter of **_**The Forbidden Adonis**_**.**

**~SunsetFlare**


	6. The Trident

Annabeth

Annabeth had come to realize she had developed a bit of an obsession with Percy Jackson.

You see, it had started when she showed Percy cabin 11. Ever since then, it had started to grow, slowly mind you, but growing.

And since the bathroom incident, (Damn you Clarisse!), it had taken off. She didn't have a night where Percy wasn't in her dreams. They would always stop before he kissed her though. (Damn you Sub-Conscious! Ever heard of 5 more minutes!)

She found herself staring at him during their Ancient Greek lessons, when they got to Adonis, she could only think how he paled in comparison to Percy.

She would watch as he outrun the nymphs, which was a nice accomplishment speaking as they had been running for centuries.

Annabeth silently mused as an arrow of his hit Chiron's tail during archery. Apparently, it was an accident. But by the way Percy was laughing; it was not an accident, as he could have been an Apollo kid with the accuracy of his arrows.

Annabeth could only hope he wasn't, Apollo was too cheery and poetic for his own good.

During wrestling, Percy would take down any opponent in 45 seconds, tops. Even as Clarisse tried to get over her ogling sessions, she couldn't take him down.

Annabeth couldn't hold back her laughter as Clarisse tried to flirt with Percy. It was just _hilarious. _

He excelled at _everything_. Archery, Metalworking, Wrestling, Canoeing, Vinery coaxing.

Then came the moment Annabeth had been waiting for: Sword Fighting.

Percy had a different kind of sword; it read _Riptide _on the side. He looked magnificent even in the basic drills.

Then, Luke announced he would be Percy's partner.

Annabeth shuddered, every partner Luke had had were always very bruised after a training session. But, it soon became apparent, that was not Percy.

It was like he could anticipate Luke's moves a second before he made them, and she could tell Luke wasn't going easy on Percy. His eyes were narrowed, and his body was tense.

She couldn't help but think _Wow. The greatest swordsman in 300 years bested by a 12 year old with absolutely no experience. Must have had some shitty swordsman these last 300 years. _

When Luke called break, he was drenched in sweat. Percy looked like he had gone jogging for a couple of miles, sweating, but not much.

Yes, because of Annabeth and her silly obsession, she had stayed to watch the rest of the lesson, and had nearly swooned when Percy poured water over his head and shook it. Like a dog after a bath, but a very, _very, _attractive dog.

Then Luke went to teach the disarming move. He demonstrated it in slow motion on Percy's sword. It shuddered, but didn't fall. Luke looked like an idiot. He then proceeded to do it on another guy's sword, it fell.

"So we are going to keep fighting until one of us disarms the other. Okay?" Luke said.

Percy flexed a bit, which caused Annabeth to almost fall off of her bleacher seat.

They were sparring for a while, until Percy tried the move. On the first try, Luke's sword left his hand. Percy pointed his sword at Luke's undefended chest.

"Sorry, I guess. Here's your sword," Percy said handing the sword over, nobody had noticed he caught it.

Luke looked agitated at first, but then said "Can you do that again? That was amazing!"

"Sure."

Every time Percy tried the move, the sword flew, and he caught it.

Annabeth just watched in amazement. She thought it was safe to say that Percy was now the greatest swordsman in 300 years, but didn't mention that to Luke.

Annabeth was almost positive that Percy was the one.

And finally, after dinner that night, came capture the flag.

She ran in with the flag, a battle plan already in her mind. Clarisse would go looking for him, no doubt to look for another chance to flirt with him, or to pulverize him.

Either way, she would take at least half of her cabin with her; they couldn't have their greatest fighter getting hurt. And that meant that the path to their flag would be clear. She hated to put Percy in that position, but the flag was just too important. Sacrifices had to be made.

Annabeth knew that Ares had surrounded themselves with the Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter, and Hephaestus cabins. Aphrodite and Demeter wouldn't pose much of a threat of all, they weren't aggressive or all that into the game. Dionysus may be a threat, but that was unlikely, there were only two of them. Hephaestus and Ares would need to be watched though.

Annabeth had to admit, Percy looked _good_ in his armor. Like an actual Greek god, long forgotten. But, it was game time.

"Blue, forward!" she yelled.

Percy marched forward, "Hey."

She didn't look at him. It would be too distracting, even his voice was almost enough to overpower her.

"You got a plan?" he asked.

She remained silent.

"Anything to watch out for?"

"Watch out for Clarisse's spear, it's electric. You're on border patrol, right? You guard the flag," Annabeth said still not taking her eyes off of the trail.

"Got it," he said as he took off towards the creek where the flag was hidden.

Annabeth shook her head, still full of thoughts that contained Percy.

"Luke, I need you to sneak around the guards of the Ares flag. Bide your time, they should be coming after a distraction in a while," She told him, he nodded and took off running past the trees.

"Travis, Conner, wait for maybe 10-15 minutes, then, you know what to do," Annabeth told the twins.

They replied with large mischievous grins and stalked off.

That left only her. She put on her invisibility cap and walked towards Percy's patrol line. She couldn't help it; she wanted to be there in case Clarisse came to pulverize him. Clarisse was a little bi-polar when it came to Percy.

A strange growling noise came out of the woods, but stopped as suddenly as in had began.

Then half of the Ares cabin charged in.

Clarisse's spear went for him, but his shield blocked it.

He then proceeded to take on Clarisse and her siblings, Annabeth would have stepped in and helped, but Percy was taking them all out.

He had knocked the entire squad unconscious, except for Clarisse. She jabbed at him again, but he caught the shaft of her spear and snapped it in half with his bare hands.

Clarisse yelled a curse at him, but he brought the hilt of his sword expertly in a chink of her neck that was exposed. She stumbled, but stayed conscious long enough to see Luke and the Stoll brothers charge in with the flag.

"A trap. It was a trap," she croaked before she fell unconscious.

"Not bad," Annabeth said as she took off her Yankee's cap.

Percy's head snapped her direction. His eyes narrowed and then closed, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. "It was a set-up. You had a plan to get me pulverized."

"You're okay."

"Whatever," he sighed.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at where a small sword cut was.

"Cut."

"No. It was a cut."

"Oh."

"Percy, step out of the water," she told him, praying it wasn't what she thought it was.

As he did, he looked slightly winded.

"Oh Styx," she cursed. "This is not good. I would have assumed it was Zeus… That he had broken the oath again…"

A howl ripped through the woods as a giant rhino like hound appeared, its eyes like glowing coals, boring into Percy. It was a hellhound.

Annabeth yelled at him to run, and jumped in front of him, it leaped over her, but not before scratching her arm.

And the next thing she knew, she was covered in monster dust. Percy had his sword up in the air, it was coated in the yellow powder, and he looked at her with pure concern. He looked so handsome…

"Annabeth are you Okay?" he asked as he rushed over examining her arm. He stepped into the creek, still holding on to her, and she immediately felt better, her arm looked as if it hadn't been attacked by a demon from hell.

Then everything was eerie quite.

She looked up at her savior, and saw it. She gasped at the spinning trident, she had been right.

"Poseidon," she said breathlessly.

"Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. All hail Perseus Jackson. Son of the Sea God." Chiron spoke.


	7. The Epic Battle Begins

First off, I got my first flame. It was actually pretty funny how the flamer really didn't get what the whole story's supposed to be about.

To _SaviorOfOlympus, _

If I wanted to make him a 'Gary Stu' I would have said so in the summary. If you would hold you're fucking horses, you might find that in later chapters flaws will be revealed. What do you think Adonis means hmm? Yeah he has to be perfect in some aspects, otherwise the term 'Adonis' wouldn't mean anything. So if you have the damn patience to, wait. Alright? Even though I just publicly humiliated you…

_**Bold Italics: Dream**_

* * *

Aphrodite

Athena was starting to freak Aphrodite out, what with her passion to steal Percy away. Whenever they came across each other, Athena would smile evilly and sing: _"I'll get him first". _Just like she had when she caught Aphrodite watching Percy.

Oh did Aphrodite remember that moment well, it was the moment the war began. The Olympians were seeing less and less of both goddesses, and no one knew why, except for the goddesses themselves.

Aphrodite had been holed up in her palace, watching Percy and thinking up, for the first time, a plan.

A plan to defeat Athena, a plan to win Percy Jackson's love. And if she did say so herself, it was a brilliant plan.

See, even though Aphrodite had the _I'm so misunderstood _card, Athena could counter act that and pull the famous _She deserves it _card, and list the flaws that Aphrodite had.

So she would take action, she would start visiting him, in his dreams. She had sent him one already, albeit accidently though.

Aphrodite would gradually send him dreams of her. They would talk; she would be his outlet when things got rough, she would be his rock.

And Zeus couldn't do a damn thing about it. (If he found out about it) Because the Ancient Laws state that you can't contact your own children, they say nothing about contacting _other _demigods.

So she watched, and waited, and soon her opportunity arose. It was after he was claimed by Poseidon. (Zeus was still pissed about that. What a hypocrite though, he had _two _illegitimate children outside of the Big Three Pact.)

Percy was almost segregated after the claiming; only his fan girls, Annabeth, and Grover treated him alright.

Percy seemed miserable, so on the third night of his isolation, she dream contacted him.

* * *

_**They were standing on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, and Percy looked peaceful, after all, he is the son of Poseidon, and being at a beach must be nice for him.**_

_**Aphrodite walked slowly towards the seemingly glowing boy lying in the sand.**_

"_**Hello Percy," she said quietly. **_

_**He jumped up, startled and looked over at her, his eyes doing a double take, then sighed. **_

"_**Hello."**_

_**Aphrodite smiled at him, "Are you OK? You seem so relaxed right now, as if dreaming was the only peace you could get."**_

_**He smiled sadly at her and got up, as he walked towards her Aphrodite felt that old feeling grow back, and she had to fight to keep calm.**_

_**He stuck his hand out, in a handshake sort of move. Aphrodite gladly took his hand, and felt shockwaves go up her spine. **_(Cliché right?)

"_**I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. And I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you. So yeah, I basically only get peace in my dreams. I, it's just so irritating now. I feel like, like I'm some kind of menace. It's like everyone only saw me as the 'pretty boy'. Now they see me as a ticking time bomb. I can't ever get a break."**_

"_**I understand. It's difficult to always be labeled isn't it? For them to judge you, without taking a second glance. For them to act like you're best friend one minute, and then give you the cold shoulder the next… It's frustrating to be isolated, to know that your only escape is your dreams," Aphrodite spoke soothingly.**_

"_**Exactly. I've known you for only around five minutes, and it seems like you already understand me the most. I'm sorry for ranting on about my troubles. I didn't catch your name, even if you are a figment of my dream land," Percy murmured. **_

_**Aphrodite laughed a joyous laugh, "I'm not a dream land character. I'm Aphrodite. And no need for formalities or any of that junk, it gets on ones nerves after a while."**_

_**Percy smiled and sat on the sand once again. **_

"_**Thank you for understanding. Are you mad at me for being Poseidon's kid?" He asked. **_

"_**Not in the slightest. But I do know how it is to be labeled and hated and loved. I'm here to help you. Because you and me, we're alike. Both of us are only seen for our looks, never the personality. I want you to know, that I didn't give you that aura of attraction. I want to be your friend; I haven't had one in so long."**_

"_**That's understandable. Thank you for being honest with me. And for listening, it felt good to vent for a bit. Are you 100% sure that this is just to be my friend, and not some fluke to lure me to my death?"**_

"_**1000% sure. Now wake Percy, breakfast is in 20 minutes. I'll be back to visit your dreamland soon. Keep safe. And Percy, beware of Athena. "**_

_**Percy nodded his head and beamed at her.**_

"_**Will do my dear lady. Goodbye."**_

_**And the connection dissolved.**_

* * *

Aphrodite had done it! She had laid down the foundation for her master plan, managed to shun Athena, befriend Percy, and touch him all in one dream! It was absolutely amazing!

_Just wait Athena, you may think your knowledge will win this battle, but I am the master of love, and I always get what I want. _Aphrodite thought.

* * *

**And that was that. Just know, that if I get any stupid flames, I will flame right back, publicly. Thank you for reading yet another chapter of _The Forbidden Adonis._**

**Stay tuned, the next chapter will be up on Monday, November 19. **

**Thanks again,**

**~SunsetFlare**


	8. This Was Love

I had the funniest flame… I almost fell off of my chair laughing while I read it. I mean seriously who uses the term 'You Shitter' anymore?

But anyways, this chapter is dedicated to a guest who suggested the idea; I have decided to call him _The Genie. _It was a random name and I hope they like it, somewhat anyway.

So, I present to you, the very first Athena centered chapter in _The Forbidden Adonis_.

This goes out to you _Genie_!

* * *

Athena

Athena was starting to get a bit suspicious of Aphrodite. For example, when Percy would throw burnt offerings into the brazier, he would sacrifice some of his meal to Aphrodite.

That sent off a major red flag in Athena's super mind, and she knew right away that she had to figure out just exactly _why _he was offering food to Aphrodite.

Truth be told, it made Athena rather jealous. Why would he be sacrificing to a goddess he hadn't met? And why, to _Aphrodite_? Why would he offer to anyone besides Poseidon?

Ew. Poseidon. She hated that Percy was a son of Poseidon, oh she hated it. But Athena knew she could learn to get over it if she became the object of Percy's affections.

Still, that didn't mean she was supposed to like it. At least, not yet.

Athena, for once, couldn't understand something. And that something was Percy Jackson. The only thing she could figure out is that in the past couple of days that she had been, oh let's say,_ observing, _him_, _he seemed to like to sleep more.

Always muttering stuff about a dream land. And peace and sleep and something about _first impressions sucking, _as he had put it one particular night.

Athena didn't have a plan yet, which was something entirely new to her.

Her love instinct told her to wing it, but that was probably just Aphrodite messing with her.

So she started to stalk- right _observe _him more often. Some things she could formulate were that he respected those who were honest and those who were loyal. Like her daughter. And that was a mighty problem.

Her own daughter seemed to have a latch on Percy's heart. Athena was jealous of that to. Athena seemed to be feeling jealousy a lot these days.

She really didn't want to hurt Annabeth, but if she got in the way to Percy, Athena would have no mercy.

Because this was love.

And everyone knows, it is love that has made the strongest grow weak and the weakest grow strong. Everyone knows it is love that has forged kingdoms, and destroyed them. Everyone knows it is love that causes life and death. Everyone knows that wars have started and ended with love. But Athena knew love herself, and she knew that love could be deadly.

Ah, love, almost as fickle as the fates themselves. Athena once saw it as an irrational emotion that dominated over others with no right, but now, now it was her wine. One look at her love, and Athena would be drunk from happiness.

Love was dangerous, but it was beautiful. Love could get you in some fucked up situations. Love could go either way, good or bad; you had a fifty-fifty chance at making it, and a fifty-fifty chance of crashing and burning.

But Athena didn't care, this was love, and she would crush all that got in her way.

* * *

So that was to _The Genie._ Thank you for your marvelous idea! I know I wasn't supposed to update until Monday, but I started writing and I couldn't stop.

There will still be a chapter on Monday the 19 though. It will be Percy centered again. If you want more Athena, review about it!

Thanks for reading,

~SunsetFlare


	9. A Gift And A Quest

**Ok so there is a poll on my profile concerning Athena in this story and her status with Percy. Vote Now! It closes on November 30.**

_**Bold Italics: Dream**_

* * *

Percy

Percy sighed as he laid down on his bunk. It had been a very long day. He barely avoided his fan club. Percy had been trying to continue to live normally at camp, but ever since the claiming, things were rough.

People either avoided him like he was the plague, or were all over him. He was constantly running away from it all.

So now, every day he would wake up extra early to eat breakfast, get his chores done, exercise a bit, practice his water powers, eat dinner, and go straight back to his cabin. Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse would stop by on occasion and hang out with him, but other than that, it was a solitary life.

Percy really only looked forward to sleeping. To seeing Aphrodite again. She was his best friend, she listened to him, helped him. Just as he listened to her and helped her.

Their rendezvous point was always the beach, because they both held connection to the sea. They would talk and hang out, play beach volleyball and surf together. They did it all, she even took the form of a 12 year old so it would be more natural for him.

She was the most beautiful 12 year old on earth, and truth be told, he had a crush on her. It was tiny yes, but crushes are known to grow. How could he _not _have a crush on her? She was the goddess of love for Zeus' sake!

He would never tell her though. For 1, he wouldn't do anything to endanger their friendship, and 2, she probably just thought of him as an immature kid.

So here he was, trying desperately to fall asleep, to talk to her again. And finally, sleep overtook him.

But Aphrodite wasn't there in Dream Land. A tall guy with black unruly hair, a goatee, sea-green eyes, and a trident was. Poseidon, his father.

_**They were on the beach, as usual when it came to Percy's dreams, and Poseidon was twirling his trident absentmindedly. **_

"_**Father," Percy said as he bowed to the ground. **_

_**Poseidon spun around and faced Percy. **_

"_**Percy!" Poseidon laughed as he picked Percy from the ground and gave him a rib cracking hug, "None of that formal junk, you're my son! I came here to tell you something. We are being framed."**_

"_**What?!" Percy asked franticly. **_

"_**Percy I don't have much time. But I'm here to tell you that we are being framed for stealing Zeus' master bolt. You are about to be forced on a quest to retrieve it."**_

"_**We're being framed for stealing a bolt? Where can I find it?"**_

"_**I believe that Hades has taken it. You can find it in Los Angeles. Be careful on your quest son. It'll be difficult, but I know you can do it. I'm also here to give you a gift. Well, actually, it chose you, I'm just delivering it. It's on the opposite bunk in your cabin. There is a letter explaining what it is and what it does. **_

"_**It will help you on your quest. Leave Riptide on your bed, it's a cursed weapon, and I don't want you to wield it. It's also explained in the letter, and don't worry, it's in Ancient Greek, so it'll be easier to read. Grover is coming to take you to Chiron in an hour. I love you son, more than you know."**_

"_**Thanks dad, I love you to. I'll clear our names and make you proud. I swear it." Percy said beaming.**_

"_**Goodbye Percy. Be safe."**_

_**And the connection dissolved.**_

Percy shot forward out of his bed. His head snapped to the bunk across for him. On it was a block of silvery looking glass and a letter.

Percy snatched the letter up and tore it open, eager to find out what was going on.

As soon as he opened it he felt a familiar sea breeze hit him. He quickly started reading the letter.

_Dear Percy,_

_The chunk of glass on your bed is actually a metal. It's called Oceanic Glass. It's the strongest metal on Olympus; it cuts through enemies like a hot knife through butter, and is the deadliest thing you will find. Oceanic Glass is a shape-shifting metal; it changes to the shape its owner wishes._

_It's also an extremely rare and picky. There were only two deposits of Oceanic Glass, one lies inside my trident, the other is on your bed. Oceanic Glass can only be used by the one it chooses, which is limited to myself and my children. It chooses its holder. ONLY the chosen holder can use it, anyone else who tries is badly burned and cursed._

_It belongs to only the one it chooses, this belongs to you, Percy. Never anybody else, not even when you die. You can't lose it; it will always come back to you. It will appear to you when you wish it. _

_It holds the power of the ocean in it, and it is connected to your mind. You can use it as armor and a weapon at the same time, it's all for you son. Just touch the metal and say "I accept you." Then the bonding will be complete. _

_Remember, it's a shape-shifting metal, you can will it to do anything. It will automatically take the shape of your perfect sword, bow, spear, javelin, shield and armor, etc., because it is attached to you. Oceanic Glass seems to have an unlimited amount of material, it's weird but it works. _

_It will bring you anything you need from the sea, gems, metals, food, it's connected to my palace, so anything you need you can have. _

_As for Riptide, that weapon has been used by so many, and cursed by so many, that it would not be safe for you to wield it. It is tainted. It imitates a balanced sword, and ensnares a part of the wielders soul. I don't want that to befall upon you. Be safe son, I love you._

_You're Father,_

_Poseidon_

Percy couldn't help but smile at the letter. He carefully took Riptide and placed it on his pillow, and walked towards the shimmering metal.

He picked it up; it felt lighter than air, perfect.

"I accept you."

There was a bright blue light, and a warm feeling in his mind, and the bonding was complete.

"Ok, turn into a sword."

Immediately it transformed into a three and a half foot long silver double edged blade with a black leather grip and an emerald riveted hilt. It felt perfectly balanced and light, the name Perseus was etched on the side of the blade with emeralds in Ancient Greek.

Percy did a double take, the blade was beautiful and amazing and perfect and everything he could ask for in a weapon.

_Maybe I can activate it with my thoughts… _Percy thought, _Ok, I want a shield, armor, and a spear. _

The metal seemed to move and change until Percy was looking at a set of translucent armor with a wave pattern on the shoulders and over the heart, a large silver shield with a trident in the center, and a 5 foot long spear with a silver point and the name Perseus etched in sapphires along the shaft of the spear.

"Cool. Armor and shield, turn solid black. Spear, make your shaft black."

The armor, shield, and spear shaft turned pitch black, and Percy could only think: _Whoa._

He put on the armor, and it felt perfect. He was able to move freely, and still feel protected. The shield was just the right size, and just the right weight. The spear felt balanced and weightless.

"Combine together to make a ring fit for my ring finger."

They all shimmered blue for a minute, and immediately appeared as a silver band with an emerald in the center on his right ring finger.

For the next 30 minutes or so, Percy was experimenting with his gift. He found out that he could make stuff appear on his body and in his hands; he even made a small model of R2-D2, and made it go back in his ring.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Percy yelled across the cabin as he made a pack out of the Oceanic Glass and packed all kinds of supplies in it, tin cans, food; clothes for girls and boys, camping gear. He hoped his dad wouldn't mind all the stuff he was shipping out of the palace by now, after all, it was for the quest.

"Percy, Chiron wants to see you," Grover said as the door slammed.

"Got it."

"I'll meet you at the Big House. Bye." Grover yelled as he ran out the door.

Percy picked up his pack and started to walk towards the Big House, eager for the quest to begin, eager to prove he and his father were innocent.

_Ok pack, I want you to shrink and go in my pocket. _Percy thought.

The pack on his arm disappeared, and a slight bulge appeared in his pocket.

He fiddled with his ring as he approached Chiron and Mr. D.

"Well, if it isn't our newest celebrity," Mr. D said without interest, "Come closer. Don't expect me to praise you just because Barnacle Beard is your father."

Thunder boomed, as usual.

"Whatever. If I had my way, your molecules would erupt into flames inside your body, then you would turn into a pile of ash and we would sweep you up and be done with the whole mess. But, Chiron thinks this would be against my mission at this retched camp."

"Spontaneous combustion is against your mission at camp Mr. D," Chiron said.

"Whatever. I was going to turn you into an Atlantic Bottlenose, but Chiron feels that instead you should take on a quest and what not. When I get back from my meeting, you better be gone." Mr. D said as he picked up a playing card, twisted it, and disappeared leaving the smell of fresh pressed grapes behind.

Chiron smiled at Percy, but it looked forced and grim.

"Percy, I want you to know that on this quest you will meet bad things. Worse than the hellhound."

"I know. Or at least I assumed as much," Percy said.

"You don't want to know the details?" Chiron asked surprised.

"Something's been stolen right? Something of Zeus' I presume? And he blames my dad for it."

"How do you know that?"

"There's been talk of something being stolen, and since Christmas it's like the sea and sky have been fighting. I had a dream of a blue toga guy yelling at a green toga guy to give something back. Blue, Zeus. Green, my father, Poseidon."

"Then you were truly meant for this quest. Speak to the Oracle, Percy. Zeus' master bolt has been stolen, his prized weapon. And he does blame you and your father for it. Gods cannot take each other's symbols of power; they have to have heroes do it. So Zeus believes your father convinced you to do it."

"Well, it's not the first time I've been framed. I'm ready, let's do this," Percy said determination in his voice.

"Four flights up you go then, to see the Oracle, when you come back down and you're still sane, I'll send you on your way," Chiron said as he shooed Percy towards the door.

As Percy pulled down the cord for the attic, he was hit by the smell of snakes. He wanted to gag, but decided that would not be wise. He walked down isles of old mementos and trophy's, and caught sight of a shriveled up mummy.

Suddenly thick coils of green smoke emitted from her mouth and wrapped around his feet.

"I am the spirit of Delphi. Speaker of prophecies. Slayer of the mighty python. Approach seer and ask." The mummy said.

"What is my destiny?" Percy asked boldly.

Percy closed his eyes as he heard the voice start to speak again.

_You shall go west and face the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end_

"Well that was enlightening." Percy muttered to himself as he marched down the stairs.

"Well what did she say?" Chiron asked.

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes, then proceeded to recite the entire thing.

"Prophecies have double meanings Percy," Chiron said.

"Yeah, sure. So this god in the west, is it Hades?"

"Yes Percy, you will find him in Los Angeles, in the Underworld. Beware Percy; Hades controls the Furies and the Minotaur. Obviously, he already knows who you are. Hades has a spy here, the one who summoned the hellhound. He sent a minion to steal the bolt and frame you."

"Wonderful." Percy said sarcastically.

Percy really wished he could go to the Underworld to save his mother, but Hades was a god, Percy was a kid. And, Percy knew he just had to let go, and accept the fact that his mom was, gone. But he would still fight for her, even if it meant the end for him.

"You will need two companions to accompany you."

"Alright. Grover do you want to go? I mean, I get it if you don't want to," Percy asked Grover.

"No its Ok, underground isn't the most happy place for me, but I'll follow you anywhere," Grover replied strongly.

"Thanks G-Man," Percy smiled at him.

"I want Annabeth to come with me to. She deserves to go on a quest, and she's the only other person I trust here. Plus, I'm less likely to die with her at my side." Percy told Chiron.

Annabeth appeared behind Chiron beaming with pride.

"You mean it?" She asked Percy.

"Most definitely." He beamed back at her, "I suppose you have a plan, Wise Girl?"

Her cheeks colored, "Of course I do."

"Alright, that'll work."

"Hurry, pack your things. We can take you to the bus station in Manhattan, but that's as far as we can go." Chiron stated gravely.

"I'm already packed; I have everything we need, food, tin cans, water, clothes, toiletries, Ancient Greek books, blankets, ambrosia and nectar, matches, you get the idea." Percy said as he took out his pack and enlarged it.

Everyone was looking at in awe, but Percy was gathering firewood from a nearby tree.

Chiron was the first to recover.

"Well that's magnificent. Here is 100 dollars in mortal money and 20 drachma's. Use them well, and I don't think I want to know where you got that pack." He said as he watched Percy shrink the pack and put it in his pocket.

"So we have to travel overland right?" Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded.

"Cool. Let's go."

* * *

**And that was Chapter 9 of **_**The Forbidden Adonis. **_**As for Oceanic Glass, I just wanted to create something cool. This chapter is the longest I have written so I'm proud of that. Again, don't forget the poll; it's critical in the shaping of this story. No flames on Oceanic Glass, this is SunsetFlare land and I'm going to do what I want. **

**Next Chapter will be uploaded on Monday, November 26. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**~SunsetFlare**


	10. A Mystery The Wise Intends To Solve

**Thank you for reading and taking part in **_**The Forbidden Adonis' **_**10****th**** chapter celebration. Wooooooh! **

Annabeth

She was ecstatic. Percy had asked her on a quest! It even looked like he was somewhat prepared, something she had to give him credit for.

Annabeth couldn't help but think: _Who else but Percy would think of everything? _Oh, did he have everything. He even thought of her, what with the clothes and Greek architecture books.

Yet, she still didn't understand exactly _how_ he had gotten that pack. She didn't want to ask, but knowing she didn't know something was eating her alive, even if had only been 5 minutes.

Annabeth decided she would ask Percy about it after they were on their way to the bus station. So she waited patiently, and restrained herself from laughing as he was given a full 'Goodbye Party' by his fan-club, A.K.A, Silena Beauregard and her sisters.

Finally, they were atop of the hill, next to Thalia's Pine. Then, Luke decided to further postpone their departure by giving Percy an old pair of sneakers.

She wanted to giggle at Luke's expression as he hugged her. Apparently, Luke was aggravated that Annabeth didn't do her usual blushing nervous façade. Although the winged shoes were cool, she knew Percy couldn't use them; air was dangerous, for him at least.

So he gave them to Grover, again Annabeth thought of how kind he was. It wasn't the first, nor the last time it would cross her mind.

At last, they were finally in the van driving to the bus terminal. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"What is that thing?" Annabeth asked as she looked at him, eager for more knowledge.

"Oh, this? This is Oceanic Glass, it's a gift from my dad," Percy answered as he took it out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"And what is that exactly?"

"It's an awesome metal that changes shape and provides what I want. Only I can use it. Look what I can do with it!" Percy exclaimed.

He closed his eyes and suddenly, solid black armor appeared on his upper body, it had wave designs on the shoulders and a trident on the heart.

She watched in fascination as it disappeared; and couldn't help but feel a bit envious, that gift was wickedly cool.

Though she never voiced that thought, it seemed childish and whiny to her.

They rode to the bus station and playfully bantered on the way there, he told her more about Oceanic Glass and whatnot.

They played hacky-sack with an apple from his bag and she had to say, she was good. Of course, Percy was too, but he didn't really pay that much attention to it.

It ended when the apple got too close to Grover's mouth and it disappeared in one giant goat bite.

Grover tried to apologize for it, but they were too busy laughing about it that they didn't hear him.

Gods, Percy had the most beautiful laugh; it made her weak in the knees.

Finally they got on the bus, and she noticed one thing; 3 little old ladies boarding. But these old women were different, and oh, did she know them.

They were the Furies, the same monsters that had taken Thalia away.

"Percy, look!" Annabeth whispered as she pointed to the 'Kindly Ones'.

"Damn it," Percy cursed under his breath.

She began examining their surroundings, and could only come up with one thing. She shoved her invisibility cap in his lap, and told him to put it on.

He looked like he wanted to protest, but obliged to her silent demand nonetheless.

She couldn't tell where he was. And then the Furies started shrieking at her, "Where is it?! Where is it?!"

If Annabeth wasn't so terrified, she would've caught the 'it' part. Instead she turned to scream back at them, praying to every god but Zeus that Percy was off the bus.

Then, the bus started jerking around like it was possessed, and came screeching to a halt. Percy's idiotic loyalty and heroics were starting to get on her nerves. Why didn't he just leave and go and leave!?

She brandished her knife and yelled at the old flying hags. Grover threw tin cans, and suddenly Percy appeared out of nowhere and charged. It was utter chaos.

He yelled something in a language she could not decipher. It kind of sounded like Latin.

Percy was dressed in full body armor that was solid black with a silver glow. His Spartan type helmet held a sea green plume, and he held a beautiful sword.

It was abou long silver double edged blade. It had a solid black leather grip and the hilt was riveted with emeralds. There was a simple word etched into the side in Ancient Greek: όλεθρος. Bane.

She only had 10 seconds to admire his beauty before he started slashing. As soon as the blade touched the monsters, they dissolved, and she watched in horror as a whip wrapped around his arm.

Annabeth saw red. She immediately tackled the head Furie, Alecto. Desperately clinging to the monster and pounding away on it she watched as his sword transformed into a dagger and he plunged it through Alecto's stomach.

There was a smell of sulfur, and an odor of something burning.

"Off the bus now!" She screamed as she dragged Percy and Grover out.

Seconds later, there was deafening boom, and the bus exploded.

All she could remember was running. The trio thundered through the woods and battled through the elements. Occasionally she would call out motivating phrases or encourage them, but they wouldn't respond, only curse and grumble.

After a mile or so, and several swear words, they found a suitable campsite.

Percy fiddled with his finger, and for a second Annabeth thought he was going to flip off the sky. While it would have been funny, it probably would get him struck with lightning.

But it turns out he was just fiddling with a ring. And with the fiddling came a large tent. Percy, for some reason, felt the need to _talk _to the tent.

"Now Tent, these are friends, don't burn them, curse them, or harm them in any way. Make sure to keep them warm, and I will tell you again. Leave them be." He told the tent, wagging his finger and scolding it.

It was hilarious. Although he later told her that if he didn't do that she and Grover would have been severely burned and cursed, it was still funny.

Grover made a fire and Percy somehow got some fresh salmon in his possession. Even if she didn't like fish, she had to admit, Percy cooked the most amazing salmon.

He even remembered to sacrifice to the gods. Grover went first.

"Pan," he murmured.

Then she, Annabeth.

"Athena," she said strongly.

And then it was Percy.

"Poseidon, Aphrodite," Percy whispered to the flames.

That intrigued her. Why Aphrodite? She promised herself she would find out later. And even more intriguing, his sleep-talk.

Sure, she watched him, sure it was probably creepy and weird, but she heard something about a dreamland and couldn't help it.

She listened closely to him and yet she still couldn't figure it out. She caught a couple of sentences but they didn't make much sense.

Annabeth heard:

_It's like a dark cave._

_Anything you say, love. I'll do it. If I come back._

_I'm still surprised you haven't killed me. _

And, _I love it here in dreamland, with you. Its home to me._

What, did he have a dream girlfriend? Just the thought was upsetting, _love_? Ugh… If he was saying that to her, then it would be fine, but she didn't think he was dreaming of her.

A mystery dream girlfriend, a mystery she intended to solve.

Because she had encountered one thing with her discoveries, jealousy. She, Annabeth Chase, was going to figure this out. Who is this person he talks to? Does he like her? Or, may the fates forbid, _him_. She was jealous of this person.

Why do they get Percy? What makes them special?

Wisdom's daughter intended to find out.

**Okay, just wanted say I will always update at around 10-10:30. If you want to use Oceanic Glass, go ahead. Just review the name of your story and mention that I made it somewhere in your book.**

**Nothing against gay people, it's just Annabeth doesn't want him to be taken or gay. Like the saying. **

**Born A God should be up tomorrow. I think I'll let you decide on the pairing for that. Any Percy pairing with below 50 romance results can be entered. **

**Next chapter will be updated on Monday, December 3.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~SunsetFlare**


	11. Spartan In Shining Armor

Aphrodite

Aphrodite was on Cloud 9. He called her love. Of course, it was simply because her name was rather long and love was a nice nickname for her. Still, she had the right to be happy.

Percy was just the total package. He listened, he wasn't stupid, he was attractive, and he was sweet. The list went on and on. And, Aphrodite was completely ecstatic that he was her best friend, and her his.

How many people can say that they're best friends with the most amazing person on the planet?

Exactly. He'd even promised to help take care of her newest daughter, who she had yet to claim. (She had plans for the little squirt.)

Aphrodite and Percy had been having their now nightly conversations in dreamland, and she had been his rock. Just like she planned. There wasn't a single thing that they didn't know about each other. She'd even told him about her curse, which wasn't a pleasant thing to talk about.

They knew each other like the back of their hand; it was really nice to have someone that she could count on, someone who could count on her.

Percy was just a great guy, he'd listen to her and help, he'd never judge. Ever. And she'd never judge him. In fact, she was among the few Olympians that believed in his innocence. Scratch that, knew of his innocence.

Aphrodite had to say; admitting that you're having dreams about Kronos takes some serious courage.

So she'd been trying to offer advice to him, but she didn't know what to do herself. They ignored that, thinking that if they did, it would go away.

It didn't, but Percy said it wasn't bothering him as much because they would talk most of his dreams.

That gave Aphrodite an excuse to dream contact him every night. And she wasn't complaining. She watched every day, waiting for sleep to take him. She was personally pissed off that Medusa had the _nerve _to flirt with her Percy!

It was awful really, but in the end, with Aphrodite's secret blessing, Percy was able to Charmspeak her to shut her mouth up, and sit down without a fight. He then proceeded to decapitate her.

That was the best part.

Percy in full Greek battle armor was also a great part. Zeus, did he look _hot_. Aphrodite actually busted out laughing at the look on Annabeth's face. It was hilarious. She thought Annabeth was trying to catch flies in her mouth. And she did.

Of course, Aphrodite was salivating herself at his glorious appearance, but she didn't catch any flies.

She almost vaporized a small country when she saw Percy fight the Echidna, it infuriated her, invoked a rage which hadn't been surfaced in years. But, she didn't when he chopped the Chimera's head off.

That didn't mean that she didn't wail and weep and cry her eyes out when he fell from the arch. Then suddenly, she remembered, _Oh yeah! Son of Poseidon right! _

And immediately recovered from her panic attack. She scolded him later on that night, but then hugged almost all of the life out of him. The contact felt amazing, but she was too emotionally overwhelmed to notice until later.

She was going to break it off with Ares soon, but she needed him to take her to a place close to Percy, Waterland water park, Denver.

She'd made sure to estimate the date when Percy would get to Denver, so she could be there in advance and leave him a present.

She didn't tell him this though; she wanted it to be a surprise.

Aphrodite couldn't wait, this was her love. Sure she was goddess of love, but her curse prevented her from actually loving someone truly and dearly, romantic like.

Percy broke it though; he was her Spartan in shining armor, her savior. He was the end of the curse; the first true love of love.

He was hers. And she was his.

* * *

Alright, thanks for reading chapter 11. _Born A God_ will be updated on the 7th.

Chapter 12 of _The Forbidden Adonis _will be updated on Monday, December 10.

Stay tuned,

~SunsetFlare


	12. Damn These Spiders!

Percy

Percy was in a rotten mood. His now least favorite Olympian, Ares, had just forced him into a quest to retrieve his shield.

How pathetic was that? Getting a twelve year old demigod to fetch a shield for the war god was not Percy's opinion of god like. But, maybe that's just because Ares is stupider than a rock.

Apparently, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover would have to go to Waterland Water Park and reclaim the shield, or suffer certain wrath from Ares. So they just decided to go with the flow and go get the damn shield.

All in all, the son of Poseidon was upset that Ares was with his, Percy's, best-friend at Waterland. He knew he shouldn't have been jealous; they had been doing _their thing _for like 5 thousand years, and he was just a mortal. He just couldn't help it, he was overprotective and jealous, sue him.

And that's how he found himself in this rather uncomfortable position, trying desperately to fend off mechanical spiders while his partner, Annabeth, stood there petrified.

He was almost too busy defending Annabeth to retrieve what he came for. The Shield. At this point, he found himself wondering why someone would bring a shield to a make out point. What, do they plan on shield bashing their date?

While he was slashing at the creepy crawlers, he quickly grabbed the wide bronze disk and noticed something that interested him.

A pink scarf, with a note attached. Groping at it amidst the sea of arachnids, he was met with a most heavenly smell. It was everything he thought simple and wonderful, lavender, vanilla, and a clean sea smell.

He smiled as he stuffed it into his pocket with his free hand. It was Aphrodite's.

Suddenly brought back to the treacherous reality, he grabbed the frozen wisdom child's hand and started franticly sprinting towards a gate out, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Grover! Grover get your ass down here! Carry Annabeth over!"

Was the satyr sleeping or something?

"Grover!" he shouted once more, and Grover came stumbling high in the air and towards Percy, who was still slashing at the evil hydraulic spiders.

Indeed, he looked like he might have fallen asleep.

Percy held Annabeth behind him as Grover came to lift Annabeth off towards the exit.

The lone hero gave a mighty roar, and old water was soon lifted through old pipes. He started surfing rapidly on the artificial waves and launched himself over the gate.

As the water receded, the satyr and Annabeth soon saw a very disgruntled looking Percy Jackson. He wiped some oil off of his shirt and started cursing about how incredibly stupid that was.

"Let's go find a certain idiot war god," He growled as he started heading towards the direction that the diner was in, the diner Ares could be found.

* * *

Sorry if this is a little later than usual, I'm staring in horror at my T.V. screaming at my favorite team, the Texans, to do something with the damn ball. Next chapter should be up next Monday.

Thanks for reading,

~SunsetFlare


	13. Praying? Seriously?

Athena

She was pissed. She was _fucking _pissed. The _nerve _of Aphrodite! How could she get away with giving him a note?!

Oh Athena had been watching, and she saw the beautiful young Perseus pick up Aphrodite's scarf, with Aphrodite's note attached. And later, after Percy dealt with her idiotic half-brother, he read it, with a huge smile upon his face.

Now, although that smile was extraordinarily gorgeous, it was because of whatever the damn love goddess wrote!

Sacrificing to Aphrodite was irritating yes, but for him to start _praying _to her, that was both confusing and extremely infuriating.

Athena didn't know what to think, and that was a feeling that she had never felt before, not in all her millennia of living, she was the wisdom goddess for Hades sake!

There was still logic in her brain though, and she started to have certain doubts, about confidence.

She couldn't help it; in fact, it was probably Aphrodite messing with her. But, the constant nagging thoughts were always pressing into her mind. _What if he chooses Annabeth? Will the rivalry between Kelp Face and I ruin my chances? What if Aphrodite got him first?_

Love kept her aloft, though. Aphrodite could create love, but she could not take it away, she could make Athena feel absolutely horrible, but the idea of Percy's adoration, that could make her feel strong again.

Athena decided after the horrible note incident to confront Aphrodite, to demand to know what she was playing at. How could Percy practically already worship her?

So she stormed over to the oddly plain palace of Aphrodite, ready to slap her if she didn't answer.

Busting down the door, she charged down the long corridor, eyes burning with a fury. It aggravated her more that Aphrodite was simply lying on her bed listening to an iPod.

"Aphrodite!" Athena bellowed.

Aphrodite looked rather annoyed at having been interrupted listening to whatever she was listening to.

"What now Athena?"

"What are you playing at? Why does he pray to _you _of all goddesses and gods? Why does he sacrifice to you?"

Aphrodite stood and smiled coldly at Athena. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about. And if I did, why would I share information with the almighty wisdom goddess?"

"Cut your shit Aphrodite. You know damn well what, or rather whom, I'm talking about. Or do I have to refresh your memory? Let's see, hmm, most gorgeous human being on earth, ever heard of him? Apparently he has you, as he shares a devotion to the name of Aphrodite. Now how the hell did you do it?"

"That's none of your damn business. It has never been, and it never will be. Get out of my palace, before you find yourself with a severe injury," Aphrodite replied menacingly.

"Is that a threat, _Aphrodite_?" Athena scoffed.

"No. It's a promise. Get out. And by the way, I'm just now getting a whiff of a most heavenly sacrifice from Percy."

"I'm going to figure it out, I'm Athena."

"Really? I thought you were Jackie Chan! Seriously, get the hell out."

Athena growled, but stalked out of the palace nonetheless. She didn't want a confrontation just yet, she needed a plan, and she needed a strategy.


End file.
